Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!
by epickiya14
Summary: Remember Kiya? well, she's back and this time she's causing chaos for Bakugan! She declares a game with the Brawlers and they never experience anything like it before.
1. Kiya Comes and Demands

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Summary: Remember Kiya? well, she's back and this time she's causing chaos for Bakugan! She declares a game with the Brawlers and they never experience anything like it before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan... but damn it I wish I did!**

**Notes: This is to make up for the "T or D" I was continuing. My last laptop broke and the documents got deleted. WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, some yaoi, Shun being very OOC, Kiya's insanity and more!**

**Kiya Comes and Demands**

It was like any other day at the Kazami Dojo. Shun was out back training, not caring for anything else. Until... "Hey! Shun- GAH!" Shun looked onto the ground to see none other than Ace Grit groaning and holding his face. Shun kneeled next to the hurt boy. "Ooh... sorry, Ace. You startled me." Ace just sat up and rubbed his nose. "I should be fully aware of you practicing kicks next time." The two Brawlers proceeded to walk inside. "So what is it, you wanted to tell me?" Ace did the 'Excalibur' face. "Kiya... she's coming today." Shun just blinked.

A few seconds passed when he finally moved. Ace watched as the Ventus Brawler walked to a closet, opened it, pulled out a sword, and closed it back. Ace paled. Shun noticed this. "If that crazy psycho girl comes within a foot radius of me, I'm so killing her." "Well, don't hesitate to do so, nii-san."

The duo squealed and turned to see a brunette girl, holding a bat. Her chocolate spoke for her vow that she was absolutely cra-cra. "Kiya! Get the hell out of my house!" Kiya giggled and settled the bat on her shoulder. "Oh, bro! You don't mean that!" "The hell I do! Last time you visited, you nearly killed me!" "Giving you a love position isn't killing you. Besides, we now know how Ace feels about you." "I don't! I'm not even sure if I'm still a virgin!" By this point, Ace was blushing red.

"Uh... Kiya... why are you here?" Kiya pointed at the two. "Game time. Marucho's. Now." "Bull-" "Shun Kazami!" Shun glared at the younger teen. "No." Kiya swung her bat. The boys ducked. "Ah! This bitch is psycho!", Ace shouted running out the door. Shun agreed loudly, "TOLD YO- AAAHHH!" Kiya grabbed his ankle and held him up. His hair dangling almost to the ground. "Now, listen. You will play, nii-san. Or else." Shun crossed his arms, despite the situation he was in. "Or else what?" Kiya pulled out a green plushie. Not just any green plushy. A Skyress Plushy. Shun's honey eyes widened as he gasped. "No. Kiya, please. Give her back!" His eyes started to water with tears.

Kiya dropped him, holding out her arm to block him from retrieving the plushy. "Agree to it." Shun waved his arms to reach for the plushy. "Please! Give me back Skyress!" Kiya shook her head. "Agree to it or the plushy gets it!" She took out... scissors! Shun gasped, covering his mouth and his eyes letting out tears. "Kiya..." He got on his knees, making his face go KAWAII! Kiya frowned.

"I taught you that kawaii face, Shun." "Damn." The ninja sighed in defeat and threw his arms. "Fine, Ingram damn it! I'll go. Ace, too." "What the fuck, Shun?" Shun gave him the kawaii face. Ace gave in. "Fine. Count me in."

**So... there we are first chapter! Review!**


	2. Arriving and First Truth?

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Here we go again! Back with another chapter of this random fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan sadly. Insert sad face there.**

**Warnings: Check out last chapter.**

**Arriving and the first Truth?**

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!" Kiya just rolled her eyes at the ninja's rambling. "Oh you love me, nii-san. Hey, Julie!" As the trio (Ace is there) enters the living room, Kiya spots Julie and waves to her. Julie smiles and waves back. "Hey, Kiya." Then she sees Shun. "Dude, have you been crying?" Shun turned away from her and crosses his arms. "No."

"Liar. You are sooo lying.", Dan comment, while drinking a soda and approaching them. Shun glared at his best friend. "I was not." "It's a hurt to his man pride.", Kiya simply teased, earning a growl.

The teens went to sit on the couch. Dan frowned seeing that Baron was sitting there in his spot. "Baron, dude, that's my seat." Baron gave him a dumbfound look. "Master Dan, you weren't sitting here just a second ago. Why can't I sit here?" "Because I claimed that seat." "You only want it because Runo is right there.", Alice said with no care in the world. Dan blushed. "Hey, that's not true." "You damn well know it's true." Runo retorted, placing a hand on her hip. Dan's face was blushing red by this point.

"Will you guys get off my back?" "Sensitive much?", Mira joked. Dan turned to glare at her, but instead was ear-pulled to the other side of Runo by Kiya. He winced as he was thrown down. "Alright, we're playing Truth or Dare. We all know how this goes." "I choose to forefeit!", Shun exclaimed, placing his arm in the air. Kiya smirked.

"Since Shun volunteered to go first. Shun, truth or dare?" "Damn! Damn! Damn!" (Haha. We all had to use this from time to time.) The honey eyed teen groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Truth." Julie jumped up. "Ooh! Shun, if you were to say someone was the best kisser, would it be Ace or Dan?" Shun gaped in shock.

**Second chapter out the way! If you like it say hey! I love you guys!**


	3. Gus vs Kiya

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Here's number three!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it... let's just say Shun isn't so safe.**

**Warnings: Check out last chapter.**

**Meant to say this for last 2 chaps, but now I am. If you want to suggest a Truth or Dare just PM me. I don't it at all!**

**Gus vs Kiya and Ace's Fist Pumps**

Shun blinked. He blinked again. He blinked a third time. "Ace or Dan? Kissing? They're both bad. I wouldn't kiss either." "You weren't saying that in bed last night.", Ace mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing. Just a nice day outside, huh?" The Brawlers just deadpanned. "What?"

Turning their attention back to the hestiate ninja, Kiya spoke. "Have to choose, or I'll force you to kiss them both." "Kiya, I'm not in your yaoi fantasties." "As if you're not a yaoi fanboy." Shun glared. "Touche, bitch." "DON'T-" _DING DONG! _Someone was arriving at the time that game started. Who could it be?

"Kato, who is it?", Marucho asked as the elderly butler walked in. "Some boys by the names of Spectra, Gus, and Masquerade." Kiya stood slowly. "Gusssss...", she hissed with hate. The teens turned to see the trio walk in, Gus glaring at Kiya. "Bitch." "Bastard." "Psycho." "Spectra-lover!" "Cat-hater!" Kiya snarled like a furious cat at that comment. "I love cats too much to hate them. Just like Shun avoiding kissing questions!" "How does relate to anything, Kiya?!"

Mira winced hearing the high pitched response. "Shun, calm down." Shun sighed and settled down against his pillow. "Whatever." "Why do Gus and Kiya hate each?", Baron asked out of the blue, watching Kiya and Gus pull at each other's hair. "Well, it was a while ago. Kiya accidently dyed Gus' hair pink once. Apparently, in return, he dyed hers blonde. Kiya's not a blonde fan. She says it looks horrible on her, but great on others.", Spectra answered.

The teens watched as Kiya and Gus wrestled each other. Kiya actually tried to bite Gus' head off. "Kiya, are you even human?!", Runo hollered, scared by Kiya's action. The brunette girl threw Gus against a wall. "No, I'm demon, Vestal, cat, half-god, devil, and bunny!"

Silence filled the room. Each brawler stared at Kiya like she was insane. She laughed. "Nah. Just kidding. I'm human." "For real?" "Yep... okay, I lie. I'm half demon." "KIYA!" "I lie, Ace! I lie!" Marucho spoke up. "Weren't we playing Truth or Dare?"

"Oh yeah! Shun, have to choose! Which one?", Kiya asked, stepping closer to the ninja. Shun blushed and mumbled, "... Ace..." Ace jumped and fist pumped the air. "Yes! I knew it!" They all turned to him. He blushed. "Uh... I mean... whoa... never mind."

**Okay, chapter three's out the way. Be sure 2 PM any suggested truths or dares. They will start coming in next chappy. Review!**


	4. Special Appearance and Shocks!

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Here's number four! This time with truths and dares!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it... Skyress would probably be shown more than usual.**

**Warnings: Check out previous chapters.**

**Okay, at the time of writing chapter, I didn't get any truths or dares. Except some from a fellow Bakugan lover. (Thanks btw!) So I made up my own along with my sister, Zee who will appear in (hopefully) future fanfics.**

**Special Appearance and Shocks!**

It was an hour later when they decided to offically play the game. This time, they were settled down. After some coaxing, and threatening, Shun decided to play. At the moment, he was seated on a cushy sofa with Alice on his right side, Ace on his left. Billy and Julie were seated on the floor, Julie cuddling into Billy's arms. Runo, Dan, and Marucho were settled on a triple seat coach. Baron and Mira were in a loveseat (No, I'm not saying they're a couple.) and Spectra and Gus were in separate chairs... even though they pushed them together.

Currently, Kiya stood in front of them. She was holding a large packet of purple index cards. Behind her, was a large glass container filled with the teens' Bakugan, Shooters and Gaunlets. "Now, Kiya! This is totally uncalled for!", Skyress shouted from inside. "Hey, shut your beak, Phoenix!" "Seriousl, lock our Bakugan in a container that's surrounded by an invisible eletrical force field. And they called me psycho." Masquerade mumbled. He was leaning against the wall because he refused to sit anywhere near Alice.

"Whatever. Anyway, we're starting the game. You know the rules. You get a truth, answer truthfully or get shocked. Get a dare, do it or face my wrath. Questions?" Marucho raised his hand. "Yes, my tiny friend?" "Um... shocked?" "When I knocked you out, I planted a shocking device on each of you. Deal with it." "You're such a bitch!"

Kiya pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Ace screamed, being electrified. The group gasped and glanced at the insane teen. "No more bitches, bitch. For you just got bitched."

Silence. "Game start." Kiya started to read an index card. "This is for Ace and Mira."

_Truth: Ace, last time, you seem awfully thrilled when Shun picked you over Dan. Why is that?_

_Dare: Mira, name everything you despise... about your brother. _

Ace blushed hearing his truth question. "Uh... I don't know." ZAP! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DAMN IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!" Alice and Shun ducked behind the sofa to prevent any touching of the shocks. "AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTT! IIIIIIIII'LLLLLLLLL TTTTTTTEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Kiya stopped pressing the button. "Go on." Ace laid twitching uncontrolably, electricity appearing now and then. He was crispy. "I... I... I... don't like Dan." No shock. "Okay, seems you're telling the truth. Mira, go ahead."

Frighten about being shock, Mira agreed. "Keith, I don't like it when you and Gus flirt, I don't like your blond hair, you don't look good in red, you're taller than me, your bed had black sheets inside of pink, your laptop picture is of Gus, not me. And you watch Doctor Who." "That show is awesome, Mira!", Shun and Kiya shouted at the same time.

Mira huffed and crossed her arms. "Next." "You cun-" "Kiya!" "Fine!" She read the next card.

_Truth: Spectra, why switch from Pyrus to Darkus?_

_Truth: Shun, middle school crush?_

_Truth: Kiya, how are we related?_

_Dare: Gunz, cosplay like the character across from where you sit. Then walk around the busiest streets of Bayview in the costume._

_Dare: Dan... um... sing to your closest friend a piece from the song, Tattoo._

Kiya blinked. "Ah shit. Gunz?" "Who called?" Gunz walked in the room eating a banana, which apparently to Gus, it was funny. "Hey, Gunz! Sit down!", Dan smirked. Gunz shrugged and proceeded to eat his snack. He sat down across from... Marucho. Everyone laughed. Gunz raised a blonde eyebrow. "Uh... what?" "Gunz, you were dared. You have to now dress up like Marucho and walk the busiest street of Bayview.", Runo chuckled. Gunz spat out his banana in surprise. "What the fuck? No way!" Kiya threw a knife, the weapon landing just by Gunz's shoulder. "Do it." The now pale guy gulped. "OKay."

Kiya flashed a bright smile. "Good. Now, that will be saved for the next chapter." "She just broke the fourth wall." "Shut up, Elfin. Spectra, answer your question." "I realize I was a Pyrus Brawler like Dan, who I heavily despised, so I switched to Darkus, which seem more suited for me." Kiya shrugged, ignoring Dan's growls. "Shun, middle school crush?" "I don't have one."

No shock. Billy gave an impressive whistle. "Whoa. He's good." "No, he was just telling the truth. Answering my sister's questions, same parents, bitch. Dan, ready your vocal chords." Dan blushed. "I don't wanna!" "You're gonna fucking do it! Now! be Jordin Sparks, for I don't own her or her songs!" Dan sighed in defeat. "Marucho..." "Eh, eh, eh. Your closest friend, Daniel." Dan glared at Drago and stood next to Shun. "Alright, but don't make me kiss him!" Then he started to sing.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love_  
_I keep coming back for more_  
_Keep my hand in the fire_  
_Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_  
_I learn every time I bleed_  
_That truth is a stranger_  
_Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong_  
_And then change my mind_  
_Sorry but I have to move on_  
_And leave you behind_

_[Chorus]_  
_I can't waste time so give it a moment_  
_I realize, nothing's broken_  
_No need to worry 'bout everything I've done_  
_Live every second like it was my last one_  
_Don't look back at a new direction_  
_I loved you once, needed protection_  
_You're still a part of everything I do_  
_You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_  
_I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games_  
_It's not about taking sides_  
_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_  
_It hurt enough to think that I could_

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong_  
_And then change my mind_  
_Sorry but I gotta be strong_  
_And leave you behind_

_[Chorus]_

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_  
_I'll always have you)_

_[Bridge]_  
_If I live every moment_  
_Won't change any moment_  
_Still a part of me and you_  
_I will never regret you_  
_Still the memory of you_  
_Marks everything i do_

_[Chorus X2]_

_Just like a tattoo_  
_I'll always have you _

"Dan, that was beautiful!", Julie cheered, tightly hugging Dan while the others clapped. "Impressive. Never knew Dan was quite the singer.", Shun giggled. "You should know. You're his childhood friend. He had to sing to you." "I didn't have to sing, he did, Runo." Kiya smirked. "I got something for that." "Shit."

**Review on how you liked the chapter and there will be cookies! What does Kiya have planned for Shun? Wait and see.**


	5. Ninja Me This

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Here's number five! This time with truths and dares!**

**Disclaimer: You already know... I also no own Replay by Zendaya or Rockstar 101 by Rihanna.**

**Warnings: Check out previous chapters.**

**Here's the next chappy! I decided chapter six with be Gunz's dare from Chapter four. Just sit back relax and read on.**

**Ninja Me This**

Kiya decided to give the "victims" a break for a while. She had went for a walk around Marucho' resistance for awhile only to find that Shun was singing. He was in the garden, relaxing on a bench. He was softly singing "Marionette".

Kiya smiled and sneaked up to the "expecting" ninja. Shun let out a deep sigh. "Touch me, and you'll lose your hands." Kiya watched as Shun stood and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here, demon?" "Now, nii-san, you don't have to be like that." Shun gave a deadpanned look. Kiya stiffed for a millisecond. "Okay. Okay. You win this round."

"I didn't know we were challenging each other. Is this Mortal Kombat?" Kiya just stared at the ninja. "So... you want to get dirty? Well, I got something for that ass. And his name is Ace Grit!" Shun smacked Kiya's head. "What is with people and wanting to ship me and Ace?" "It's the fact you're both the hottest guys ever... even if you're a little bit more feminine." "What are you trying to say, Kiya?!" "Nothing! Just... uh... we should... PEACE AND GOOD GREETINGS!"

Kiya took off, but not before smacking Shun's head for payback. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Around some time later, the game resumed. "Alright. We're kicking up a notch.", Kiya announced, waving her stack of cards. "What the hell do you mean?", Gunz asked. Kiya smirked. She walked over to Baron and pulled out a spray bottle. "Baron, close your eyes." "Okay!" Baron, being Baron, obeyed. Kiya sprayed his face, revealing that the bottle contained some purple liquid. "Blech! What was that?"

Kiya shook the bottle a little. "Open your eyes and find out." Baron obeyed and then fainted. The group shuddered in fear. "What the hell is in that bottle?", Gus asked, scooting far into a corner. "Oh. This? Sleeping potion. Apparently Shun had a books of potions for ninjas." Eyes turned to the raven. "Actually... my grandpa owns it." "Whatever. Anywho... let's start."

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!" The hostess turned to see the rest of the Vexos coming in. "Hydron, will you stop singing?! I swear my ears are bleeding!", Mylene growled. Hydron pouted as Lync rubbed his back. "It's okay. Don't cry." "I'll cut her head off!"

Kiya cleared her throat. "Excuse me! Can we get on with our game?" "No! NO! Keep stalling!", Shun asked. Kiya glared at him. "Alright."

_Truth: Mylene, why won't you just hook up with Shadow already?_

_Truth: Hydron, is your hair naturally lime colored?_

_Truth: Volt, are you in love with Lync? I mean he's so into you!_

_Dare: Shun, you have to sing. Sing... oh! Sing Replay by Zendaya._

_Dare: Runo and Julie, dress Shun up for the song. If it comes out good, you get passes for Dares._

_Dare: Lync, um... wear one of Kiya's outfits._

Kiya blinked at the last one. "Who... who wrote that?!" Mira and Ace giggled in the background. "Oh well, it's been read. So, Mylene, why won't you just hook it up?" Mylene crossed her arms and hissed at Shadow. "He's stupid, smelly, and a pyscho."

Shadow gawked in anger. "Stupid? Like you're the one to talk!" "Okay, Hydron?" Hydron gave Kiya that 'Bitch, you stupid?' stare. "Of course! Every Vestal has some abnormal hair color!" "Ha, they do!", Marucho shouted. Kiya whacked him with a magazine. "Okay. Volt?" The orange haired Vexo blushed. "Uh..." Lync stiffened. "Hang on a sec! I never said I was into Volt!" "I knew it! He loves me!", Hydron cheered.

Lync blushed and did that 'WTF, I'm scared' face. "N-no! You know what? Forget it!" Kiya stood very close to the Ventus Brawler. "Lync, Lync, Lync. You know you like him or Volt." "I thought this was Volt's truth.", Shun confirmed. Kiya shushed him. "I make the rules. Volt, do you take Lync as your lawfully wedded wife?" "Kiya! Geez!", Lync whined.

Kiya shrugged. "Come on. I'm trying to matchmake here. I already have AcexShun on my list." "SHUT UP!" "Okay. Maybe DanxShun." "Do I always make the uke?", the ninja asked in slight frustration. "Yep. Because you're very girly." "Prove it, damn it!" Kiya pulled out a book titled 'Bakugan Brawlers: Profiles'. "Okay, starting from season one, you had long hair." "That's typical for Japanese Ninjas." "That's a stereotype, Daniel. Your best friend, had really girly moments, he cried." "My mom died!" "Also with Skyress!" "She's like... my best friend!" "When your hair was loose, you looked like a girl. I'm surprised Masquerade didn't rape you."

"I had to hold back."

Shun eyed the masked teen. "You-" "You fight with Monarus and Skyress! Monarus had sparkles!", Kiya continued. She flipped a page. "Season two. Not much of you was said here. Anything girly. Season three. Shun, the Knight Suit. On you, very sexy. Very very sexy and girly." "I had to wear it." "Dude, dude. No excuses. Now the last two seasons! Your hair is growing back and don't get me started on Arc 1 outfit. A choker and Ugs?" "They were just boots! And the choker's cute." "Right there! That's saying something girly!" Shun blushed. "D-don't we have a game to finish?" "No, no. Let me finish. Your mood swings were just out of control! I mean, you had more of a temper problem than Dan eating." Dan sulked in his seat.

"Let's get to the game.", he growled. Kiya shrugged. "Okay. Volt, answer!" "Alright! I do have a thing for Lync! Happy?" Lync blushed and pretended to busy himself, counting how many Bakugan were in the container. Then he noticed something. "Wait! Why is-" "Shun Kazami, get ready to sing!" Shun leaped over the sofa and ran out the room. Kiya rushed after him.

(Two hours later)

Kiya came back in the room, dragging the screaming Brawler by his hair. It reminded Shun to cut it again. "AAAAAAHHHH! THAT HURTS!" Kiya huffed. "Don't care. Julie, get the make up kit." Julie cheered and pulled out her kit. "Don't worry, Shun. Only eyeliner will do. Runo, get an outfit!" "Yes, ma'am!" Runo rushed to the closet and pulled out a plastic covered outfit. The two girls dragged Shun into the bathroom. Screaming was heard. "NO! PLEASE DON'T! JULIE, PUT THAT DOWN! RUNO, THAT'S TOO REVEALING!" Silence. "NO, I DON'T WANT TO SEDUCE ACE! GAAH!"

"I wonder what they're doing to them in there.", Shadow said, glancing at Spectra as if he knew. The blonde shrugged. A loud bang was heard. Heads turned swiftly to see Julie and Runo standing by the opened door. "We present to you, Shun Kazami!" "I'm not coming out!" "You're coming out, damn it!" Runo stormed back in the bathroom, pulling out a struggling Ventus user. The group gasped at what they saw. Shun was blushing at the stares. "Please don't stare at me like that. Ace, stop drooling." Ace was swooned by the teen. "Can't help it. You look sssoooo cute." Shun slowly tried to back up into the bathroom. "He's trying to get away!"

"Fuck you, Gunz!" "Shun, you're just super hot!" Shun was not red face at Mira's comment. He was in an attire of an off the shoulder green shirt that exposed his stomach, black wristbands, a black choker (similar to the one he wore in MS Arc 1, dark blue washout skinny jeans with a black belt, and green Vans. His hair was styled like in Mech. Surge. Julie had decided to put eyeliner on his bottom lid, making his hazel eyes more... sexy.

"Kiya... please don't make me do this." "Shun, you got to. You should have seen this coming. Whoa... that waist is-" Kiya gave an impressed whistle. Shun paled. "I can't do this!" "Do it, fools!", Baron shouted, waking up. The group ignored it and watched as Kiya pushed Shun in front. She gave him a mic. "If it makes you feel better, you don't have to dance." "Yeah that makes me feel a whole lot better." "Don't make me switch to Rockstar 101." "Okay." Still blushing and glaring at Kiya, Shun started to sing.

_[Verse 1]_  
_Make it stop_  
_Sound so good I just can't take no more_  
_Turn it down, turn it up_  
_I don't know, I don't know (know)_  
_But don't stop, don't move_  
_Just keep it there (right there)_  
_Keep it right there, keep it right there_

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_  
_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Yeah_  
_Wanna put this song on replay,_  
_I can listen to it all day,_  
_I can listen to you all day,_  
_Hear you all day_  
_Yeah_  
_Wanna put this song on replay,_  
_We can start all over again and again, yeah_  
_Wanna put this song on replay_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Don't stop,_  
_Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder_  
_I don't wanna miss a single thing,_  
_I wanna hear every melody, yeah._  
_B-b-b-b-beating, beating,_  
_Beating so loud, you can feel it_  
_B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating_  
_Beating for you_

_I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_  
_Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
_Feel it all, feel it all crashing down (down, down)_  
_I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound_  
_Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay_  
_Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!_

_[Chorus]_

_Yeah [2x]_

Everyone was stunned. Some time around Shun actually got into the song. He was breathtaking talented. Not just in the ninja department. "Oh my gosh, Shun! You sound beautiful!", Julie squealed. Kiya laughed as Shun tried to hide his embarrassment. "Doesn't Lync has a dare." "I've been tortured enough!" Kiya rolled her eyes and pulled the pinkette into a room.

(An hour later)

"Whoa! Shun, is Lync like your twin brother?" Lync came out dressed in light white skinny jeans, a lime tight fitted shirt, that happened to be stomach revealing, too, lime Vans, and a silver wristband. "Kiya, you must really like Vans.",Mira commented. Kiya nodded really fast. "I do! Oh yeah, Runo and Julie got passes!" "YEAH!"

**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this. The ending sucked, I know. I'll try to do better next time! It's also the second chapter with a song! Poor Lync and Shun.**

**Review and comment!**


	6. Adventure in Bayview

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Here's the special chapter of Gunz's dare!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own-y. I wish though! Monarus would be shown in all seasons!**

**Warnings: Check out previous chapters.**

**If you don't remember Gunz's dare it's...**

_**Whoever you sit across you must cosplay as them as you walk around the busiest streets of Bayview!**_

**I also dedicated this chapter to ShunKazamis-Girl, who has been the only person enough to care. I love you!**

**Adventure in Bayview**

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" "But you got to do this!" Right now, a certain hostess/writer was standing next to a Haos Brawler by the name of Gunz. He was panicking because he had to do an embarrasssing dare.

"Why, why did I have to sit across from that pipsqueak?!" Kiya glared and whacked him on the head. "Don't ditch short people! I'm short and I don't take that too kindly. And you won't take my foot up your ass too kindly either." "Just what the hell is wrong with you? Were you abused as a child?" Kiya shook her head.

"Nope. My parents love me too much. My sister and I were never separated. I attend school regularly and make good grades. So forth." Gunz raised a blonde eyebrow. "Then why-" "Ninja training by Grandpa Kazami. Here put this on." Kiya shoved a blue costume in the elder's arms. She pushed him into the boys' restroom and waited.

(An hour later)

"GUNZ! GET OUR ASS OUT HERE!" "I DON'T WANT TO! I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" Kiya huffed and banged on the door. "YOU'LL LOOK RIDICULOUS WITH A NINJA STAR IN YOUR HEAD! COME OUT!" Kiya heard a sigh and the door opened. She had to hold back a laugh. Gunz did look ridiculous. He had Marucho's outfit from BBB season 1. What's worse, his legs were super hairy. "Gunz, ever tried a razor?" Gunz glared at Kiya. "Why would I shave? I'm a guy and I don't swing that way." "I know guys that shave and they're straight. I mean look a Masquerade." "You realize-" "Ah, tut tut. Sssshhhhuuuuusssshhhh, my dear Marucho." Kiya grabbed Gunz's arm and led him outwards.

((Meanwhile at Marucho's resistance))

The remaining Brawlers were watching Gunz and Kiya on a T.V. Some were eating snacks... like Dan, of course. "Hmm... Gunz looks so stupid in those clothes." Marucho glared at Runo for the comment. "What do you mean?" Runo answered, "On him. On you, they're cute." Marucho nervously laughed and went back to watching the screen.

Ace, who was munching on the popcorn resting in Shun's lap, laughed. "Kiya really is insane. I can't believe Gunz is going to go through with it." Shun was in mid-bite when he felt a hand on his thigh. His left eye twitched. "Grit, be so kind and remove the hand." Ace looked down at the hand that was on Shun's thigh and smirked. Slowly, he caressed it. "Oh? This hand on this thigh? I don't know, it feels so soft." Shun blushed and bit his lip. Either from punching Ace or moaning. 'Damn Kiya for making me wear shorts!', he thought.

((Bayview))

Kiya sneezed suddenly, loudly, too. Gunz turned to her. "You okay?" "Yeah. I sneezed all the time." "Allergies?" "Nope, Shun or probably someone else is damning me." Gunz paled. He was rethinking how much of a pyscho Kiya really is. "Umm... do I hav-" "Yes! Now let's go!" Kiya soon found the busiest street of Bayview. Gunz was really crying at this point. "Please don't make me do this. I beg of you!"

Kiya shook her head. "Nope. You got to do it!" "NNNNOOOO!"

((Marucho's))

"I'm going to kick your ass, Grit!" Mira and Alice was currently holding back a pissed ninja from murdering Ace. His clothes were a little messy from his struggling. Ace was standing only a few feet away with a smirk on his face. "Shun, has anyone ever told you how sexy your legs are? I mean, any woman would kill for those legs." Shun shrieked as he tried reaching for the Darkus user. He couldn't help it if his legs were so smooth and had no hair on them at all.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE FOR I DO IT FOR YOU!"

Ace chuckled and walked closer to Shun. Alice noticed this. "Ace, stay back! He's crazy!" Ace ignored her. Instead, he grabbed Shun's hand, and took hold of his chin. "Shun, you're extremely cute when angry." Shun blushed, but didn't hold back his anger. "I hate you, you bastard." "You don't mean." "Uh yeah I do!" Ace brought their face closer. "You won't be saying that after this. And then-

((Bayview))

Kiya watched as Gunz acted like Marucho in the street. He got many stares, but he was convincing people that he really was Marucho, but got his growth spurt. "How does he do it?"

The Haos user was ranting on and on about his days as a Brawler, a Resistance, so forth. About ten kids asked for his autograph. One girl went fangirl on him. About five hours later, Kiya forced Gunz to stop because he eventually was starting to have fun. "Alright, let's head back to the others.

Little did she know, she was in a little surprise.

**There is the special chapter! Review and find out what happened at Marucho's between Ace and Shun.**


	7. Bitches Be Cra-zay!

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Chapter seven, pillowfluffers!**

**Disclaimer: Don't, I repeat, don't own it.**

**Warnings: Check out previous chapters. But this one has a cra-zay kissing scene.**

**I dedicated this chapter also to ShunKazamis-Girl, who has been the first to care and send truths and dares, and GMW. Thanks a bunch!**

**Bitches Be Cra-zay!**

Kiya and Gunz (in normal clothes) walked in the gaming room, only to find a shocking scene. Kiya started to squeal like crazy. Ace was currently holding onto Shun, whose arms were locked around Ace's neck. They were kissing. Well, like eating each other's faces. Ace had Shun's right leg, propped up against his waist, while he caressed a smooth thigh. Shun was moaning helplessly.

Everyone was shocked. They were wide-eyed at the two. Except Dan. He was whistling. "Go for it, Ace!" Julie then spoke up. "I never knew Shun would be like that! I honestly thought he hook up with Alice." Alice shrugged. "Eh, we're too close of friends for that." Hydron cleared his throat. "Um...as cute as this love scene is, we have to get back to the game." Kiya snapped her fingers. "Right... even though I want to totally go fangirl." The "couple" broke their kiss.

Shun was red-faced at what he just done. Ace was smirking. "That was the hottest kiss ever." Shun glared at him. "I hate you." "Would another kiss change your mind?" Shun couldn't be any redder. He climbed, yes, climbed, off Ace and sat down. He buried his face in his knees in shame. "Shun, don't be shy.", Hawktor teased from the container. Shun sent the bird. (Ha ha! Pun)

Kiya giggled and begun to read off the cards as everyone sat down.

_Truth: Kiya, how do you think Keith became Spectra?_

_Truth: Lync, since you've been at Alice's house in Russia, can you speak Russian?_

_Truth: Drago, what would you do if you suddenly turned human?_

_Dare: Volt vs Shun! Volt, dress like a samurai and face Shun in a samurai versus ninja battle_

_Dare: Julie dress like Paige and act as if you were her for thirty minutes. Meanwhile, Marucho record it all and send it to Paige._

Kiya thought about the question directed to her. It took a while.

(An hour later)

"I got it! Keith became Spectra because he was crazy with having an alter ego or a fucked up lab experiment by his dad, or he dyed his hair and changed his look to impress Gus!... or hide from his sister." Spectra resisted the urge to murder the girl. "How dar-" "Kitty face! Alright, Lync?" "YA ponyatiya ne imeyu, kak govorit' po-russki , Kiya . Pochemu sprosite vy?" ("I have no idea how to speak Russian, Kiya. Why ask?")

The group blinked in surprise. "Uh... no comment. Drago?" "I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!", he answered from inside the container, ramming into it in anger. Kiya rolled her eyes. "Answer it truthfully!" "Fine, I probably scream my head off for a few seconds and steal some Dan's clothes. After that, I'm taking his life." "What is that supposed to mean?!", Dan asked, standing up. Drago stayed silent. It's unclear or not if he was a pretty good liar, or that is something he would do.

"Um... yeah... Volt, dress in that samurai suit you own." "I already did." The group turned to see Volt was indeed in his samurai clothes. Shun raised an eyebrow. "I got to do this?" "Yeah. Don't worry, I have just the ninja suit for you."

(Thirty minutes later)

"Come on out, nii-san." With a groan, Shun came from behind the curtain in his ninja suit. The thing was, it was a girl ninja suit. Ever seen Mortal Kombat? His suit was dark green. He wore black leggings and ninja boots. Above that was a to the knees slit side skirt with golden trimming. His top was similar to his Vestal shirt in NV, but revealed a little of his skin. His arms was covered in elbow-length black warmers that was wrapped around his middle fingers. His lower face covered by a black mask. His hair was in an upper ponytail. He looked like a girl.

"I hate you, Kiya." "Stop whining so can kick you ass already.", Volt growled. Shun glared at him and replied, "Tada, sonotame ni, watashi wa sore wa, yobun'na kon'nan anata no tame ni tsuku~tsu teru nda." (Just for that, I'm making it extra difficult for you.)

Volt laughed and answered, "Toru ni tarinai hito ni sore o motarasu." (Bring it, pipsqueak.)

"Anata wa ōkina hanashi ga, anata wa sore o bakkuappu suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" (You talk big, but can you back it up?)

"Zehi, , kazami o goran kudasai." (Come and find out, Kazami.)

Shun pulled out two large green blade fans. "Watashi wa, anata ga taremasu!" (I will, you motherfucker!)

Kiya then yelled, "Sutāto!" (Start!)

The two charged at each other. Volt tried to deliver the first blow, but Shun was quicker. Jumping in the air, Shun kicked Volt. Volt only skidded back at little. He swung his sword, only for it to knocked out of his hands. In return, Shun's fans were knocked out his. "Ha! Watashi ga omotta yō ni tafude wanai!" (Ha! Not so tough as I thought!)

Volt sneered. He grabbed Shun's arm and held it behind him. "Anata no tame ni onaji koto o iu koto ga dekiru." Shun growled and freed his arm. Holding Volt, he revealed a sizable staff, hitting Volt in the head with it. In turn, Volt grabbed his katana and sliced the bo in half. Shun used the two halves as aimed for Volt as the other blocked the hits. The others watched.

"Hmm... never knew Shun could be a ninja like that.", Runo commented. Dan gave her a stare. "We all know Shun's a ninja." Runo slapped him.

Meanwhile, the other two was still fighting. Each recieved an equal amounts of bruises and cuts. Shun was showing more skin than necessary and Volt was less packed with armor. Volt pounced forward, hitting Shun in the stomach. Angered, Shun punched him multiple times. That's not all. Shun kicked Volt hard in the stomach. He flipped on his hands and send multiple kicks to Volt's head. Getting back on his feet, he did a spin kick to Volt's neck. Volt fell in defeat. Kiya stomped her foot. "Volt! You were supposed to win!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he stayed unconscious. "Shun, I think you killed him!", Billy shouted. Shun crossed his arms. "I didn't kill him. I knocked him out." "We got to take him to the infirmary.", Mylene suggested. Kiya nodded.

(Ten minutes later)

"Since Volt is currently in the infirmary, let's continue!" Julie had walked in the room dressed in Paige's outfit. "Let's not continue shit! This game sucks!" Marucho had begun the recording. "Come on, what type of teen girl forces people against their will to play a game?" Kiya felt a angry vein. "Julie..." "Shun, today has not been your day, huh? I mean kissed by your closest friend?" "D-don't talk about, Julie!"

"Julie? I'm not that bimbo! I'm Paige and I can kick anyone's ass!" The group was convinced that Julie was Paige now. She sounded a lot like her. "Julie, it's been thirty minutes. You can stop now.", Mira assured. Julie shook her head. "I'm not Paige! Do I need to kick your ass to remind you of that?" "Kick my ass? I'll kick your ass!" "Bring it, you wannabe goody-goody!" "Says the one that looks like a man!" Another fight broke out.

((In Gundalia))

"Hmm? An email?" Paige clicked on it and saw that it was from Kiya. Shrugging she opened it. "Hey, it that- WHAT THE FUCK! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

((Marucho's))

"I'm so disappointed in you two. You're much more mature than that.", Spectra said, eying his sister with doubt. Mira crossed her arms. "Whatever. She started it!" "I was only doing what I was assigned to do." "Yeah, well-"

"WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT VIDEO?!" The group behind chairs and tables to see that Paige that knocked down a door in anger. Her face was really red. The only one not hiding was Kiya. "Paige, it was a dare." "I DON'T GIVE TWO RATS' ASSES IF THAT WAS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!"

Kiya sighed. She got in a ninja stance. "Come at me, bitch!" Paige charged, but did expected the chocolate hair teen to pull out a mullet and whack her in the head. Paige fell unconscious.

Everyone got their hiding spots seeing it was safe. "Whoa, never thought she could be that angry.", Dan commented. "And she gets angry." Kiya just shrugged. "Bitches be cra-zay."

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked because of the lame fight scene. Anywho... see you in chapter eight!**


	8. Just Call It Chapter Eight

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Chapter eight!**

**Disclaimer: Don't, I repeat, don't own it.**

**Warnings: Check out previous chapters. **

**Just Call It Chapter Eight**

"Can we just get on with the truths and dares this time? We always seem to delay a bit before actually starting.", Lync commented, walking in the room. He was dressed in a long sleeved green sweater, jeans and socks. He looked tired. "Lync, is something the matter?", Gus asked, sipping on a juicebox.

Lync shook his head and sat down. "No. I'm just tired is all. I feel I'm about to pass out." Hydron lifted Lync in his arms and carried him to one of the single chairs. He rocked Lyncc back and forth until he fell asleep.

The Subterra user looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What?" Kiya shrugged. "Let's just get on with the truths and dares." The teen girl glanced at the cards and nodded.

_Truth: Shun, who's your dad? Is he alive?_

_Truth: Dan, play any video games? If so, which ones?_

_Truth: Hydron, who's your mother?!_

_Truth: Kiya, who do you think is smart enough to invent Iron Man's suit?_

_Dare: Dan, play Metal Gear Rising: Revengance without stopping for the whole chapter!_

_Dare: Hydron, kiss Mira, and before you have a say, in front of EVERYBODY!_

_Dare: Shun, watch a horror movie that's super horrific. Do it alone in a dark room without any lights._

Kiya laughed at Shun's deadpanned face. "My dad's Sasuke from Naruto. Can't you tell?" EYes on him. Shun chuckled. "Just kidding. Too be honest, I really don't know who my father. I heard Grandpa once mentioned he was in another country, so I presumed he's alive." "You ever want to meet him?", Baron asked.

Shun shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe, maybe not." Mylene thought she was sort of twisted. "Okay. Next!" Dan tapped his chin. "Um... I think I only played Bakugan." "That's not a video game, Dan.", Marucho reminded. Dan just shrugged just like the cool guy he is. "Whatev."

Kiya leaned towards Hydron, who still had Lync in his lap. "So? Your mama?" "Your mama." "Le gasp! We're related?!" Hydron smacked his forehead. "No! I was joking! I don't know who my mother is! Zenoheld probably killed her when she gave birth to me!" "Did you just-" "I HATE MY FATHER!", the prince screamed, interrupting Shadow.

Spectra giggled. "Well, Shun, you can share 'daddy issues' with Hydron."Fuzakenja ne ̄ yo!" (FUCK YOU!) Spectra ducked from a flying ninja star to his head. Gus gasped in disbelief. "Ace, control your boyfriend!" Shun's face was apple red as he tried leaping to the bluenette. Ace held him by his waist. "Babe, calm down." "Sono watashi o yobidasu koto wa arimasen!" (Don't call me that!)

Julie started to laugh. "Notice how when Shun gets mad he shouts in Japanese?" Runo and Alice nodded. "I known him long enough to know he does that.", Skyress confirmed from inside her "cage". Shun continued to shout in anger. Volt had walked in the room from the infirmary and gawked at Shun's language. "Shun! Dude! You're that violent?!" Shun glared at the orangey haired one. Before he could say anything, Ace kissed him.

After a few seconds, Ace broke the small smooch and looked at the somewhat dazed and calm ninja. "Calm down, okay? Spectra is just stupid and Volt is a bastard." Shun nodded and snuggled in Ace's chest. "Still kind of pissed." Ace chuckled and kissed Shun's hair. "Want me to fix that?" "Uh yeah! Let's continue!", Billy interrupted.

Ace scoffed and watched as Kiya paced back and forth. "Um... I would say Marucho." Marucho beamed up. "I should try!" Kiya picked him up and sat him down in a chair. She patted his head and smiled. "No, no. I said I think you could, not you could try. Now stay, my small little person." Marucho pouted and muttered, "Bitch."under his breath. Kiya ignored it. She handed Dan a game controller and pushed him near a TV and game console. "Play."

Dan nodded. He sat down and started playing... he sucked. Kiya chuckled before turning to Hydron and Mira. "You two kiss now." Hydron shook his head. "Nuh uh. These lips don't anything not Lync." Baron swore he saw a vein pop in Volt's head. Was it from Shun kicking him too hard or having a thing for Lync?

Mira crossed her arms. "No! I don't want to kiss Hydron!" Kiya sneered at her. She held a remote and pushed a button. Mira and Hydron got shocked. Lync screamed, feeling the electricity run through Hydron. He jumped up and watched as the prince got shocked.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What's going on?", he asked, sounding groggily. Runo told him and he nodded in understanding. "Where can I sleep?" Volt lifted Lync and settled him against his chest. Lync, being ultra tired, just went with it. He fell back into a deep slumber. Volt was more than happy. Hydron was fuming. "VOLT! YOU HAVE TWO SEC- AAAAAAHHHHH!" Kiya started shocking him again.

"Do the dare!" Hydron and Mira shook their heads. Kiya let her finger hover the button. Panicky, Hydron grabbed Mira and kissed her. Gunz had tilted his head in confusion. "Whoa." "Alright, time's up!" Hydron happily released. "Thank god!" Mira crossed her arms and stormed into the bathroom.

Kiya shrugged. She then came to the realization that Shun went ghost. "Where did nii-san go?" "Ace, he was in your lap. Where did he go?", Masquerade asked. He was playing Go Fish with Billy and Baron. "Go fish."

Ace smirked. "He said he to use the bathroom." Kiya raised an eyebrow. She looked up to the ceiling and throw a harpoon out of nowhere. A ceiliing square (I call them that) fell. "NII-SAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" She climbed in the ceiling and soon you heard screams and such. "KIYA, LET ME GO!" "YOU GOT A DARE TO DO, DAMN IT!" "I'M SICK OF THIS GAME!" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR BAKUGAN!" "NO!" The group saw the two Ventus users drop out the ceiling. Shun proceeded to head for the door, but Spectra grabbed him. Shun started screaming. "LET ME GO!" Ace got up and snatched Shun from Spectra. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Shun blushed. Kiya went over to a door and opened it. She went it and turned on a very large screen TV. She cut off the lights and placed a chair with straps in front of the TV.

She grabbed Shun's wrist and begun to pull him away. Ace held him tighter. "NO! SHUN'S NOT GOING TO SUFFER!" "LET GO, GRIT!" "NEVER!" Everyone, except Dan who was playing the game, Volt who was holding Lync, and Lync... well, you know, helped Kiya in prying Ace off his love. "Ace, you got to let go!" "Never, Baron!" Kiya pulled out the remote and shocked Ace. The minthead released the ninja.

Shun struggled as Kiya strapped him down and played the movie. She locked the door, not caring if Shun was crying as the movie started. "Kiya, I swear if Shun suffers from this, I'll kill you!", Ace promised, struggling from Billy and Gunz's grip. Kiya glared and shocked Ace. The two who were holding him quickly let him go.

Ace screamed in agony. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" That was the last straw. Kiya shocked Ace into unconsciousness. He looked like burnt bacon. His hair was black now. "That will teach him."

Everyone backed away from the insane teen. Dan still occupied in the game.

(Two hours later)

"What happened to him?!", Lync shouted, pointing at the black sleeping Ace. He just woken from his lap and oddly enough he was back in Hydron's lap. Billy looked up from a book he was reading. "Kiya." Lync knew what that meant. He looked up to see Kiya opening a dark filled room, entering, and pullng Shun out. Shun looked too pale to say and was shivering in fear. "The cat's...uh... got in the salad." "What he just said?", Taylean asked from inside the container. Shun groaned and flopped down on the sofa. "I-I- the french toast-"

"He's gone cra-cra.", Julie declared. Shun glared at her. "I- never mind."

**There you go! Chapter eight! I couldn't think of a title for this. Sorry if Shun seems a little too of character. Review! Please? Review? No? Okay...**


	9. Shutanna and Kiyaleena

Bakugan- Kiya's Rally For Truth or Dare!

**Chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: Don't, I repeat, don't own it.**

**Warnings: Check out previous chapters. **

**Shutanna and Kiyaleena**

Kiya walked in the room to see Volt and Hydron yelling at each other (Lync in the middle of it), Mylene drinking a tequila, Shadow playing checkers with Billy and Julie, Gus and Spectra playing Twister with Runo and Dan, Marucho reading a book, Baron and Gunz playing Mario Kart on the Xbox, and Ace and Shun cuddling up on the sofa. She carefully examined everyone's activity and asked, "Where did the double ego go?" "What?", Lync asked.

Kiya sighed. "Masquerade and Alice. Where did they go?" Everyone went silent. Kiya raised an eyebrow. "Don't fuck with me. Where did they go?" "Uh...", Julie started out. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a tired Paige. "I just had the most weird dream. Shun was hooked up with this minthead dude and-" She spotted the couple on the table. "Who the fuck is that?"

Ace gave a deadpanned look. "Um..." "Paige, this is Ace." "Shun's boyfriend.", Dan smirked, placing his right hand on red. Shun blushed. "I can't even deny it." "Why deny it, Shun?", Ace cooed, licking Shun's cheek. Shun blushed and stood. "Okay, I got to go use the bathroom." The ninja walked away, not knowing his beau was watching his ass.

Ace sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "God, I love him." Kiya gave a loud angered groan. "Where the hell are those two?" "AAH! ALICE! NO!"

The group traveled to the bathroom where Shun went. Kiya kicked down the door and saw Masquerade hanging Shun by his feet. "Damn it! What the hell is your problem?!", Shun screamed at Alice. "I thought we were friends!" "We are! If Kiya let us go, I'll put you down." Shun glanced over to Kiya, trying to ignore the fact, his boyfriend was admiring his revealing stomach. "Kiya, please?" Kiya shook her head.

"Not even for you, nii-san." Shun crossed his arms, even if he is upside-down. "Watashi wa anata no o shiri o kikku sa remasu." (I will kick your ass.) Kiya pulled out two sais. "Ā? Tsugini, anata ga eta mono o watashi ni shimeshite imasu." (Oh? Then show me what you got.)

Shun reached up, cut the rope, landed on his feet, and pulled out the blade fans from before. It was a Mileena versus Kitanna match. Shun was Kitanna and Kiya was Mileena. "Watashi wa ishi, meinu." (I will, bitch.)

(An hour later)

Ren walked into the Marukura household with an unsure face. He got a text from Marucho earlier saying to help him. "I don't know about this." He entered, going to the living room, only to be hit with a bat.

Kiya looked down at the unconscious whitehead. "Oh shit! I thought he was the pizza man!" Marucho walked beside Kiya and gasped. "Kiya, you have a lot of explaining to do!" "I'm sorry, okay!" Ace walked up, Shun in his arms. Those two been really lovey-dovey lately.

"First, you tried to kill Shun, then you hit a guy with a bat. Who the fuck raised you?" "Hey, I'll purposely hit your ass with this bat." Shun tugged Ace's arm. "I tried to kill her, too. Kiya, why is Ren here anyway?" Kiya shrugged. "Don't know. Let's get on with the truths and dares."

_Truth: Billy, who's your favorite athlete?_

_Truth: Gus, if Spectra was your servant instead of you being his, what would be your first command?_

_Truth: Gunz, if you could date anybody in the room who's not from Earth, who would it be?_

_Dare: Spectra, write a scenario on "If the Resistance was the Vexos and the Vexos was the Resistance"._

_Dare: Marucho, you and Ren face off in an Iron Man suit. Best one wins._

_Dare: Preyas, cook any dish you want. Have five people blind test it. If at least three people guessed the dish right, you and the other Bakugan are to be set free for a few turns._

_Dare: Alice, sing "No Coward Plays Hockey"... in Russian._

Billy looked up from the puzzle he was working on with Julie and looked up down. "Um... Julie..." Dan looked at him. "Julie's not an athlete, man." Julie scoffed in disbelief. "I am so! I'm a tennis player!" Kiya held up a sports magazine. "She's right. She happens to be famous."

Gus then spoke. "I'll tell him to kiss me." Kiya shocked him. "GAH!" "Liar!" "Yeah, besides, I already do that.", Spectra said. Gus crossed his arms, trying to not look hurt from the shock. "Let me be seme for a month." Spectra blushed. "That's believable. Who's next?"

Gunz pointed at Mylene. "Probably her. Mira's too... uptight and Paige looks like a man. Kiya's a psycho." Kiya raised an eyebrow. "I'm from Earth, Gunz." "Oh?" "Yeah." "I'm confused." Kiya growled. Quickly, Shun handed her a stress plushie of Monarus. "Think happy thoughts. Spectra, do the dare." "I already did." Spectra show Kiya an opened laptop. She started to plush. "Keith! That's a smut between Ace and Shun!" "WHAT?!"

"Oh shit. Wrong one."

He went to another. "Here you go!" Kiya started to read it out loud.

_**"You will never win! For we are the Vexos! The strongest brawling team!", Dan declared. He was the leader of the Vexos, a strong Pyrus user. "Oh, you think?! We will stop you from destroying Vestoria and enslaving Bakugan, Daniel!", Spectra shouted. Behind him was Helios, his Bakugan partner.**_

_**"You wish, pretty boy. You think you can stop us? Ha! Fat chance!", Shun laughed, crossing his arms. (Much like a Lync, don't you think?) "Pretty boy? As if you can speak.", Gus hissed.**_

_**Shun glared at him. "Got something to say? Say it!"**_

"Hold it! Just stop! Spectra, you fail! Kiya, who's next?!", Shun interrupted. Spectra growled and smacked Shun's head. "How dare you!" Ace got mad. He smacked Spectra's head. "How dare you!" It became a yaoi smackfest!

Kiya and Mira got in the middle. Paige pulled the semes (Spectra and Ace) apart and Dan pried the ukes apart. (You know who.)

Kiya sighed. "Okay. Marucho and Ren." The two boys stared at the metal parts in front of them. "What are we suppose to do?", Marucho asked. Kiya sighed. "Build an Iron Man suit." "Who is this Iron Man?", Ren asked, holding up a part. Dan gasped. "Are you serious?" Ren gave Dan a questioning look. "Dude, I'm not from Earth." "Oh shit, you're right." "I'll explain.", Runo offered.

(Three hours later)

"OKay, I get it. I think I can do it.", Ren said. Runo nodded and drunk her fifth glass of water. Her throat really did hurt. Kiya walked over and patted the Miku-styled haired girl's head. "OKay, thank you, Runo Misaki." "No problem." Kiya turned to the two geniuses. "Start building!"

(Four hours later...)

"Marucho, how the hell did you let Ren beat you?!", Billy asked. Marucho glared at the taller blonde. "Blame it on, Masquerade!" "What did I do?!" Marucho gave him a 'are you serious, dude?' look. Masquerade paled. "Never mind."

Kiya glanced back down at the card. "Preyas, you must cook a meal and-" "I know! I know!"

Kiya went over to the container and unlocked it. She grabbed Preyas and led him to the kitchen. He began cooking.

(Two hours later)

"Okay. I need Dan, Runo, Julie, Alice, and Marucho will taste it.", Preyas ordered. Shun raised an eyebrow. "So, the five of the six original Brawlers. How cute." Preyas glared at them. "I only chose them because you couldn't taste the dish with your boyfriend's taste overwhelming your buds." "I would take that back."

"Nope." Kiya and Mira grabbed Shun before he could lung at the Aquos Bakugan. Marucho was protecting him. "Preyas be nice." Preyas rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The five choosen players sat at a table, blindfolded. Each had a plate in front of them. "Okay. You each have to at least try to guess the dish right for the sake of the freedom of the Bakugan.", Preyas pleaded. Marucho nodded. The five teens took a bite of their dish. "Hmm... seafood...", Julie sighed, smiling at the taste. "You're right. It taste like... fish.", Alice said. "Preyas! Dude, did you really make sushi?!", the five shouted, Marucho being the loudest. Preyas shrugged. "At least you guess right."

Kiya went over and freed the trapped Bakugan. Preyas went back into his ball form. Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, and Jaakor pushed Ace off of Shun and cuddled on his shoulders. How they pushed Ace onto the floor in ball form is a mystery.

"Hey!" "Shut up, Ace! Trying to take away Shun's innocence!", Ingram growled. Ace paled under each of the Bakugan's glare. Percival went at his side. "If I were you, I'd watch my back." Ace nodded.

Kiya looked at the last thing on the card. Alice's dare. Alice had grabbed the mic, but the tanned teen took it away. "I'm doing a special chapter. A Musical Chapter!" "That's the second time you did a special chapter!", Gunz hissed, still upset about his dare from before.

Ignoring him, Kiya just shrugged. "Whatever."

**There's chapter nine for you! Next up, A Musical Chapter! If you guess where Mileena and Kitanna are from, you may choose the song and character(s) as a quest! **

**Also, in chapter 7, "Bitches Be Cra-zay!", Shun said, "You talk big, but can you back it up?". He said this to another character in the show. Can you be the first to guess which episode from what season to what character?**

**Please, please, review!**


End file.
